Freed n'aime pas les surprises!
by Dadzawa
Summary: Emi ne se sent pas très bien en présence de Freed, alors qu'elle s'entend bien avec ce dernier habituellement. Elle va alors demander conseil à Mirajane qui va se faire une joie de l'aider! Malheureusement, la démone à d'autres plans machiavéliques en tête!


« Et bien ça dépend, quel genre d'émotion ressent-tu en le regardant ? » Dit-Mirajane à Emi, toute deux assise au comptoir de la guilde.

Pour illustrer ses dires, la barman lui intima d'un mouvement de tête Freed, qui discutait avec Bixlow un peu plus loin. La jeune femme au cheveux noir s'exécuta et observa le garçon : ses cheveux vert tombait sur son dos, allant jusqu'à ses reins. Deux petites mèches se dressaient sur les côté, toutes deux en forme de petit éclair, sûrement une dédicace à Laxus. Des légères rougeurs apparurent sur les joues d'Emi tandis qu'elle continuait d'examiner la mage des runes. Un visage fin mais reflétant tout de même la virilité, et un grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche qui le rendait vraiment mignon. Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint Fairy Tail, elle et Freed étaient devenu de bon ami. Et plus d'après certains membres des Raijin. D'ailleurs elle n'avait pas compris lorsque Laxus lui avait dit « Surtout évite les surprises, tu le tuerais », c'était étrange comme conseil, et puis Freed semblait mal à l'aise après ça. Emi l'appréciait beaucoup, il avait été l'un des premier à qui elle avait discuter lors de son arrivé. Mais depuis un moment, elle se sentait bizarre : elle avait chaud alors qu'il ne faisait pas plus de 15 degrés lorsque le jeune homme venait lui parler. Alors elle en avait parlé à Mira avec l'espoir qu'elle puisse l'aider. C'est alors que la discussion avait commencé :

 _« Hey Mira ! J'ai quelque chose à te demander ! » dit Emi en arrivant au bar où la démone lavait des verres sales_

 _« Désolé mais je n'ai plus de sucrerie, Natsu à tout mangé ! » s'excusa la blanche avec un air compatissant_

 _Elle imaginait bien la déception de son amie devant le bocal vide. Emi adorait les bonbons et en mangeait tout le temps, ignorant les remarques de Mimi sur les caries._

 _« Oh... mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là » répondit la dragonslayer avec un geste de la main_

 _« Ça sent l'amour à plein nez ! Viens t'assoie » sourit la barman, faisant mine de respirer l'air ambiant avec un clin d'œil_

 _Emi s'installa sur l'un des tabourets du bar, en face de l'aînée des Strauss. Elle ne vit pas le sourire sournois de la barman et commença :_

 _« En fait je me sens un peu bizarre en ce moment, j'en ai parlé à Mimi mais elle ne sait pas non plus ce que j'ai » avoua-t-elle en se pinçant la joue, tic qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était préoccupée_

 _Un petit rire la fit relever la tête, Mirajane reposa le verre qu'elle nettoyait pour éviter de le faire tomber en rigolant. Emi ne comprenais plus rien, elle avait dit quelque chose de drôle ? La blanche reprit contenance et s'écria :_

 _« Je pense avoir compris mais_ _explique moi d'abord plus en détail »_ _demanda-t-elle avec un nouveau clin d'œil en reprenant son verre et son chiffon_

 _« En fait, c'est à propos de Freed, tu sais on s'entend très bien tout les deux ! Mais en ce moment je ne me sens pas bien en sa présence... enfin ça me mets mal à l'aise quand il m'approche, alors que d'habitude je suis contente qu'il vienne me parler ! » expliqua la jeune fille au cheveux noir en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré_

 _« Oh mais ma petite Emi c'est évident ! Tu est amoureuse voyons ! » s'exclama la barman en tapotant l'une des épaules de son amie en souriant_

 _« Ah bon tu crois ?! » s'étonna Emi en se levant pour mettre ses mains sur le comptoir_

 _Mirajane se remit à rire devant l'air ahuri de la plus jeune. Elle était si innocente avec sa bouille étonnée. Mais elle avait choisi la mauvaise personne pour se confié, car là où il y a de l'amour, Mira accourt ! Elle décida donc de lui donner un petit coup de main :_

 _« Et bien par exemple, que ressent-tu en le regardant ? »_

« Hum... Je sais pas trop...je me sens bizarre » dit la jeune fille, se rasseyant, en continuant de regarder l'objet de sa confusion qui ne le remarqua pas

Sentant un regard insistant sur lui, Freed se tourna vers Emi. Celle-ci rougit subitement sous les yeux satisfait de la barman. Après un instant, le garçon au cheveux vert lui adressa un sourire qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa gêne. Elle lui rendit avant de dévié la tête rapidement, faisant face au bar.

« Il n'y a pas de doute, tu est folle de lui ! Ah mon petit Freed à une petite amie~ » s'écria la démone en joignant ses mains, rêvant déjà d'un mignon petit couple et d'enfants

« Ah je suis rassurée ! J'ai cru que j'étais malade ! » déclara Emi en souriant joyeusement, n'ayant pas entendu la fin de la phrase

La jeune fille continua de papoter avec Mira jusqu'à ce que Mimi vienne la rejoindre. Elle vola jusqu'au bar et s'assit dessus au saluant les deux femmes qui discutait :

« Tu en a mis du temps, j'étais toute seule moi ! » bouda le maître de l'exeed en gonflant les joues comme une enfant, faisant sourire son amie qui finissait son ménage du comptoir

« Désolé, Happy ne voulait pas me lâcher tant que je n'avais pas goûter son poisson... » s'excusa le petit chat en s'installant sur l'épaule d'Emi, calant sa tête velue dans ses cheveux de jaïs

« Pas grave, mais tu sais ce dont je t'avais parlé ? Et bien j'ai la réponse maintenant ! Je suis amoureuse ! » déclara fierement la noireaude en bonbant le torse comme si elle se vantait d'un exploit

Quant à Mimi, elle sourit en regardant son amie rigoler comme une gamine. Elle était vraiment naïve, mais c'est ce qui la rendait unique et attachante. Mirajane, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, prit la parole d'un ton doucereux :

« Tu devrais allez le lui dire, tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il ressent lui ? » intima la barman avec un sourire encourageant, espérant amadoué la jeune fille, ce qui fonctionna plutôt bien

« Je n'y avait pas pensé, et je fais comment, j'y vais comme ça ? » demanda Emi, l'oreille attentive à tout conseil

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée » confessa l'exeed, Lucy lui avait déjà parlé des plans douteux de Mirajane concernant les couples à Fairy Tail

« Mais si ! Ecoute moi bien et tout ira comme par magie » renchéri la Strauss au se penchant pour leur expliquer son plan...

« J'ai compris, merci Mira, je te revaudrais ça ! » conclu Emi en se levant, tout sourire, ravi d'avoir trouvé la solution à son problème

« De rien ma petite Emi, bon courage ! » répondit la barman en lui faisant un petit signe de la main

La dragonslayer se dirigea vers la foule... en pleine bataille. Des chaises volaient à travers la salle, parfois accompagnées de la personne assise dessus au par avant. D'après Levy qu'elle croisa alors que celle-ci allait se cacher derrière le bar, ça avait commencé avec Gajeel et Natsu. Le mage de feu aurait provoqué le brun, qui lui aurait mit une droite, le faisant bousculé Grey qui l'attaqua à son tour. Natsu avait évité le projectile qui atteri pile sur le fraisier d'Erza qui se mit dans une colère noir et envoya valdingué Max qui n'avait rien demandé. S'en était suivi une baston générale, comme d'habitude à la guilde. Emi sourit, enfin un peu d'ambiance ! Mais elle ne devait pas dévié de son objectif ! Elle se fraya un passage entre les corp brulant d'envie de se battre, n'hésitant pas à faire volé quelque innocent pour passer. Elle arriva finalement à la table où Freed était assis, seul. Il n'avait pas voulu se mêlé au combat, préférant rester à l'écart de la bataille. Emi s'assis à côté de lui et lança directement :

« Freed, je t'aime ! »

Le vert se retourna lentement vers son amie, la bouche entrouverte de surprise. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour assimiler l'information et rougi soudainement. Emi le regardait sérieusement, ce qui était déjà extraordinaire en sois. Il toussota légèrement et répondit :

« Hum.. tu, tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ? »

Emi fronça les sourcils. Ce n'est pas la réponse qu'elle attendait ! Se souvenant des paroles de Mirajane, elle attrapa le col de la veste de Freed, le surprenant encore davantage. Et sans qu'il est eu le temps de dire quoi que ce sois, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le mage des runes écarquillât les yeux et son visage prit la teinte de son manteau. Après quelques secondes, la jeune fille le relâcha et dit :

« Alors ? Tu m'aime ? »

S'en fut trop pour le pauvre membre des Rajin, il tombât dans les pommes, sa tête cognant contre le bois de la table. Emi le regardais surprise, mais qu'est ce qui se passait ? Mirajane ne lui avait pas dit ça ! Elle secoua l'épaule de son ami qui ne broncha pas, bien dans les vapes. Bon, tans pis ! Elle s'allongea au côté de Freed, posant sa tête contre la sienne. Tout allait bien finalement !

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors déjà, J'avais oublié de préciser que cet OC était une demande via un autre site, et que comme je l'aimais bien j'ai voulu le poster ici. Aussi, cet OC n'est pas le mien, mais celui de Maeva2749 que vous pouvez découvrir sur son compte skyrock ! Maintenant réponse à la gentil petite review de Nakama - San :

Nakama-san: Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente te que ça te plaise, comme je l'ai dit plus haut ce n'est pas mon OC alors je ne pense pas en refaire avec elle. Mais je peux en faire d'autres avec un autre personnage ! Encore merci d'avoir reviewver ~ Bye


End file.
